


when the dead come knocking

by daegutaegi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Biker jungkook, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Guns, I promise there will be fluff, Injury, Knives, M/M, Slow Burn, Suspense, Weapons, but its more angst, ex-boyfriends taegi, little bit of taekook but it doesn't last long, mentions of killing, yeonjun is taehyung's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegutaegi/pseuds/daegutaegi
Summary: It has been three years since the apocalypse started. Taehyung and Yoongi's plan was to stay put in their secure home and wait it out and they did. But when someone goes missing and they have to fight for survival against the dead, they stumble upon all kinds of people who want nothing but to survive as well. They know they can't do it on their own but in a zombie apocalypse there is no one that can be trusted.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	when the dead come knocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to  
> lix [twitter](https://twitter.com/supvmin) ! [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugatunes/profile) !  
> and cuddley [twitter](https://twitter.com/cuddIegguk) !  
> and pomme [twitter](https://twitter.com/geminijjk) ! [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvre) !   
> for helping me with ideas and beta reading <3

“Are you sure I can't come with you?” Yeonjun whined as he followed his dad towards the front door. “I wanna help you..” Yeonjun pulled Taehyung to a stop, making his dad face him. 

“I have to go on my own, angel. Besides, Yoongi needs your help with dinner, remember?” Taehyung replied. Yeonjun frowned and nodded before pulling his dad for a hug. “I love you.” Taehyung smiled as he kissed Yeonjun’s cheek and replied, “I love you too, little one.” 

He saw Yoongi walking towards them with a gun and a bag in his hands which he gently placed in Taehyung’s hands. “Here's your gun, don't shoot unless you have to,” Yoongi instructed softly before sending him outside and locking the door. For a long time, neither of them had to shoot a single bullet in this neighborhood - it was evacuated three years ago when the world had gone to shit. 

Back then, Taehyung and Yoongi couldn't leave along with the rest of the community that they lived in, since Yeonjun was too young to travel and Taehyung feared for his son’s safety. So, they decided to secure the windows by boarding them up with any pieces of rubble that they could find lying around the house and barricading all the entrances. 

They were safe here. Yeonjun was growing up well. None of them had to starve a day after Yoongi and Taehyung came up with the monthly runs where one of them would head out monthly around the neighborhood and sometimes further out to find things they might need. And when they did, they’d bring it back to the small shack located next to their safe house, where they kept all their food and supplies secured. 

Yoongi had suggested they set up hidden traps around the supplies house, but not a single trap was set off during the past years they’ve been here. Though sometimes when it did, it was because of rabbits or squirrels wandering around the house. But no humans or stalkers were ever around. 

At that moment, Taehyung was out for the monthly run. He didn’t have a long list of supplies that they needed. Just one small list in hand. Yeonjun asked for his own supplies since he had been exploring his new hobby of drawing. 

He was walking towards the small preschool a few blocks away from his house. Yoongi had already cleared this area last month when he came to get Yeonjun a poster he found about the food chain, but he still continued to be scarce and minded his surroundings, being careful when approaching. It made the job easier for Taehyung — he was just going to get Yeonjun’s things then walk out… or so Taehyung thought. 

Meeting Jungkook was something fate wanted to happen. Taehyung was looking for crayons instead of food when he was mobbed by Jungkook. Seeing what Taehyung had in his hand, Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, 

“You’d really risk your life for crayons?” Jungkook scoffed, rolling off of Taehyung's body and falling back on the floor. Taehyung rolled his eyes, huffed and rubbed the back of his head. He could see Jungkook was hungry, pale skinned and dirty.

“Are you hungry?” Taehyung questioned, “We have some food if you want to come back with me.” He got up from the ground, wiped his legs and offered out his hand. Jungkook looked between Taehyung and his hand, hesitant. “I’ve got a child, I’m not going to kill you,” Taehyung scoffed. Jungkook nodded slowly and took Taehyung's hand. 

Taehyung didn't expect Yoongi to welcome a stranger with open arms due to the circumstances. But he also didn't expect Yoongi to yell at him for bringing a stranger to the house. Not in this world. 

He pulled Taehyung inside after sending Yeonjun upstairs and stripping Jungkook of his weapons. “Are you fucking insane?” Yoongi demanded. “Taehyung we’ve managed to survive on our own for  _ three years. _ You know how dangerous this is right?”

“Look at him, Yoongi. He could barely walk here on his own. He’s dehydrated, starving, and weak. We have more than enough supplies to help him,” Taehyung protested. 

Yoongi scoffed and held up the walkie talkie he found in Jungkook’s jacket in Taehyung’s face. “And this? How do we know he hasn't called anyone from his group? How do we know if they're not on their way here right now? We could be in danger. Yeonjun could be in dang–” Taehyung cut him off there and pushed him away.

He hated this Yoongi. The Yoongi that pretended to know it all. As if Taehyung didn't know enough. 

“You think I can’t protect my own child?” He gritted his teeth. “You think I’m too stupid and careless to be his dad?” 

And Yoongi knew. Taehyung always got this mad whenever Yoongi spoke as if he was Yeonjun’s guardian, and had every right to be. Because Yoongi knew he was crossing the line sometimes by telling Taehyung how he should be the parent of his son. 

Taehyung took the walkie talkie from Yoongi’s hand while Yoongi stayed silent, “I’m helping this guy whether you like it or not.” Taehyung reached out for Yoongi’s hands, dropping the walkie talkie’s batteries in his palm and the walkie talkie in his other hand. “Play guard or whatever, but don't stop me from saving a man who needs our help.”

And with that, Taehyung walked back to where they left Jungkook in the living room with his hands tied behind his back. He whispered an apology as he untied his ropes. 

“Don't be. You two had every reason to tie me. Hell, I expected you to lock me in a creepy dusty room with no windows. I won't argue even if I don't get my weapons back,” Jungkook said as he rubbed his wrists. “You have a kid, you must protect him.  _ You must. _ ”

Taehyung nodded before picking up Jungkook’s jacket from the floor. “I’ll get you new clothes from the stash we have. Yoongi can show you where the bathroom is. You get cleaned up, enjoy the hot water then we can have dinner together. Cool?” Jungkook nodded and smiled at Taehyung before thanking him. 

Yoongi glanced between the two before letting out a sigh. He cleared his throat to get Jungkook’s attention and motioned towards the small hallway next to the kitchen. Jungkook followed him. 

Meanwhile, Taehyung went to check up on Yeonjun before grabbing new clothes for Jungkook. The guy looked a little younger than him but it was difficult to tell, with how skinny he was. He wondered what bad things could have happened to him out there. What did he go through and how is he still alive? Where was he heading? How did he find their neighborhood?

“Dad?” Taehyung startled, the clothes in hand falling to the ground as he clutched at his chest and turned around, “Yeonjun– How many times do we have to teach you to knock?” He walked towards the boy and kneeled to reach his eye level as he held his small hands. 

“Who was that man?” Yeonjun asked, his eyes all round and curious as he looked at his dad. 

“Just a guy who needs help, baby. We’re going to help him. He’s a friend now, alright?” Taehyung smiled when Yeonjun nodded with a grin. It must be exciting for him, Taehyung thought. This is the first person Yeonjun is meeting in three years that was not Taehyung or Yoongi. 

“You know when I found him today, Jungkook was looking for crayons too.” He chuckled at Yeonjun’s surprised face and couldn't help but hug him close, “Why don't you grab your paintings, hm? You can show Jungkook just how great you are with crayons, alright?” Yeonjun giggled excitedly and ran to his room down the hallway. 

Taehyung smiled at him and went back for the clothes he dropped. He made sure he folded them neatly before taking them downstairs and placing them in front of the guest bathroom where Jungkook was showering. 

“Hey.” He looked up and saw Yoongi at the small dining table, then got up to help him set the table for dinner. 

“Hey.” Taehyung replied. There was a moment of silence where all they could hear was the running water from the bathroom and Yeonjun’s soft singing from upstairs as it started to rain heavily outside. 

After they had finished, Yoongi walked to Taehyung’s side, his fingers hesitant as he reached for Taehyung’s face. “You’re hurt.” He whispered as his fingers ghosted against the scar on the side of Taehyung’s face. Taehyung winced. 

“Sit, I’ll clean it for you.” Taehyung knew Yoongi enough to tell that it was an order rather than a request, so he pulled out a chair and fiddled with the table cloth in front of him as he waited for Yoongi. 

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing he told Yoongi when he was by his side again. Yoongi chuckled, getting on his knees so he could get a better view of the scar.

“Don't. I know what I said was wrong.” he started with an alcohol swab and gently patted the scar. “I was just scared.”

Taehyung frowned. “We’ve been here for three years and never had to face anything too dangerous. The guy was probably just passing by or had some place he wanted to be. But he needed help. What if that was us? If we needed help like him? There must be good people left in this world, Yoongi. We can be good people. Because we are.” 

Yoongi sighed, and got up after bandaging Taehyung’s scar. “I know… I know, I just–” 

His words were cut off when Jungkook walked out of the bathroom, the clothes Taehyung picked fitting him perfectly. Taehyung excused himself and thanked Yoongi before heading upstairs to call Yeonjun for dinner. 

“I’m sorry if I spent too long in there.” Jungkook apologized with a grin as he walked to where Yoongi was standing. 

“It’s okay, we’ve managed to keep the water heater working for a long time,” Yoongi replied.

  
  
  
  


Jungkook nodded and walked towards the living room to admire the house. He had only just noticed how neat and clean the place was. The living room was small but it was cozy - it was home. There was a row of plants along the window, and the pots had small sprouts peeking from them. Instead of a TV, there was an empty wall with multiple drawings framed on it. Yeonjun’s drawings, he assumed. 

Jungkook continued walking and found himself in the kitchen where Yoongi was setting the food on the table. The smell of the food reminded Jungkook that he hasn't eaten in two weeks. He did eat, but only when his rabbit traps worked. And even then, he still ran into small groups who threatened to shoot him if he didn't give up his food. Jungkook almost forgot the last time he had a proper meal. It was four months ago. Before the attack, before a group broke into his hidden camp and took someone from him. 

“How long have you guys been here?” he asked as he took a seat. 

“Since it all started.” Yoongi replied before calling out Taehyung and Yeonjun for dinner. 

“How often do you go out?” Jungkook asked again as Yoongi served him a plate once Taehyung and Yeonjun were seated. 

“Once every month.” Taehyung replied from his seat across the table. “We clear the streets from stalkers and hunt.” 

“You ‘clear’ the streets?” Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows as Yoongi nodded, and said, “Haven't you seen the traps? They're not for rabbits only. Stalkers get stuck in them and it keeps them away from the house.”

“So you haven't been outside your, um...territory for three years?”

“Isn't it all the same out there anyway?” Taehyung chuckled at that before his eyes suddenly widened and he pointed at Jungkook with his spoon. “Unless you’re from the sanctuary? Is that where you’re heading next? We were planning on going there once Yeonjun is a little older.” 

Jungkook let out a dry chuckle as he finished what was left of his food, “You shouldn't. I barely managed to escape from there.” 

Taehyung and Yoongi shared a glance before looking back at Jungkook. “Escaped?” Yoongi asked, and Jungkook sighed and shook his head before he muttered quietly, “The kid wouldn't want to hear it.” 

Taehyung cleared his throat and nodded before turning his head to Yeonjun who had a crayon in one hand and a spoon in the other. “Baby, Jungkook says he wants to see your drawing.” He smiled as Yeonjun nervously picked up his paper with his little hands, walked to Jungkook’s side, and dropped his paper on his lap before taking a few steps back to put more space between him and Jungkook. 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow as he held the paper and looked between Yeonjun, Taehyung, then at the paper in his hands. It had a giant brown box scribbled on it with a small blue triangle at the top. “Uh… Thank you?” He glanced back at Yeonjun who giggled and walked to Jungkook’s side. “This is a school. Dad says it's where we go to read books.” said Yeonjun.

Jungkook felt his heart ache as memories flooded back, tears welling up in his eyes which were noticed by Yoongi. “Why don't you go play in the living room?” he said as he crouched next to Yeonjun and patted his back before the kid nodded and left the room. 

“Are you okay?” Taehyung whispered, his expression worried as he leaned forward on the table. “I’m sorry if he said something–” 

Jungkook shook his head. “No. It’s fine.” He swallowed his tears back and placed the paper in front of him, “The sanctuary is not what they said it is.” He took a deep breath in before he continued, “I went there with someone.. Everything was a lie.” Jungkook leaned back on his chair and rubbed his forehead, “It was night when we arrived there, the person I was with, he was a kid, he lost his brother and he wanted me to look around for him. People suddenly started shooting when a group of outsiders broke into the sanctuary, and I ran to find the kid I was with, and we escaped before they could find us. As far as I know, there's nothing left there. The outsiders broke the walls and stole all the supplies.”

Taehyung and Yoongi had been planning on leaving their home and moving to the sanctuary since they thought that's where everyone was taking shelter. 

“ _ How much longer are we gonna wait? _ ” Yoongi would always ask. 

“ _ Until we’re sure he can defend himself. _ ” Would be Taehyung’s answer. 

Of course, they told Yeonjun about what was going on; about the stalkers, and why the three of them have been living alone all these years. But they’re not sure he understands exactly what they mean. During the few times Yeonjun had to witness one of the two killing a stalker that had wandered into their neighborhood, he would cry and yell at them, telling them that it's not right.

“Baby, they can't understand. They’re not people,” Taehyung always comforted him, and held him close until he would stop crying. 

After losing hope in the sanctuary and hearing what Jungkook had mentioned after dinner, Taehyung found himself in Yoongi’s arms that night. “What are we gonna do?” He sobbed as Yoongi held him close and tried to calm him because that's all he could do. All these years they’ve been trying their best to survive while keeping the sanctuary as their next destination — hoping for a better life there, hoping to meet new people and have a little of what the world used to be — but it's all gone now. He didn't know what was going to happen next. All he knew was that they needed to stay together, to survive. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairytaegis)


End file.
